I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: EVIL CHARMING! A little angsty, a little fluffy, a lot of plot! Regina and David were engaged, but when her curse is broken it changes everything. Can David see past the Evil Queen? Will Regina let him in again? Find out in my first attempt at an EC story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I have fallen down the hole of EC fanfic. I think I've read most of them and I decided to a go at writing one. Let me know what you think? If people like it, I'll keep uploading more! If not, I'll write for myself since I know the end already! -Kaila**

Chapter One:

Regina Mills was, dare she say it? Happy. Regina Mills (soon to be Nolan) was actually happy. What had started out as a need for revenge on Snow White had turned into the best thing to ever happen to her. David had asked for her hand in marriage, and she'd said yes without hesitation.

Sure, things weren't perfect. Henry, for example, was still set on exposing her curse. He was probably not going to be happy about the engagement, since he'd been accusing her of using David all along. She knew, though, that he was slowly coming around. He didn't cringe nearly as much when David kissed her, and he had started calling her Mom again.

"Henry, darling, please come sit down." Regina smiled at her son. She and David were seated across from him at the kitchen table. "We have something we'd like to talk with you about."

"Is this about the book again? I don't have it." Henry insisted.

Regina knew the book was in Emma Swan's possession, and she'd been trying to get it back. She didn't need Henry to get anymore ideas from it. Emma was close to cracking, and Regina couldn't let that happen.

"No, kid, it's something else." David smiled. "I asked your mother to marry me, and she said yes. We're going to be a family, Henry."

"You have a family!" Henry shouted, rising from his seat. "Snow White is your true love, and Emma is your daughter! You can't marry the Evil Queen!"

"Henry, enough!" Regina exclaimed. She knew it was unfair to keep letting Henry feel like he was crazy, but she was not going to lose another person she loved. "Fairytales are just stories, Henry. David is not married to some princess, he is going to marry me."

"No!" Henry continued. "I won't let you keep them apart! Emma will break the curse, and we will all be together, and you will be alone!"

"Henry," David began in a firm, fatherly tone. "I will never, under any circumstances, leave your mother alone. I love her, and only her. There is no one else."

Henry shoved the chair away from the table and stormed up the stairs. Regina tried to calm her breathing. She couldn't lose Henry, but she was too selfish to give up David. She had to do something. Something drastic.

Regina rushed through the hospital doors. Her son had eaten the turnover meant for Emma, and now he was fighting for his life. She and Emma had worked together, but Gold had outsmarted them. Now, their son laid lifeless in that hospital bed. Regina would never forgive herself if Henry died because of that turnover. This was all her fault. She had tried to do damage control and only ended up making things worse. It was just a sign that she would never truly be able to be happy.

Emma leaned down and placed kiss upon Henry's forehead. Bright white light shot through the room. Henry's eyes popped open. Regina was relieved that her son was alive. Then she realized what had happened. Her curse was broken. She was going to lose everything.

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide." The blue fairy warned her.

Regina took her advice. She needed to get out of there. David was probably searching for Snow. Her heart couldn't bare the thought. He may have started out as her final piece of revenge, but Regina did love David.

"Regina!" She flinched when she heard the front door to the mansion open. "Regina, I know you're home!"

David. What was he doing here? Why hadn't he gone running back to his wife? He wasn't making things any easier for her. Letting him go was going to hurt, and the pain would only be worse the more he came around.

"Regina?" He opens the door to Henry's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, holding Henry's pillow to her chest. Her face was streaked with runny mascara.

"Go away, David!" She cried.

"Not until you answer my questions. You've got about ten minutes before the angry mob arrives, so you better start talking." His voice was demanding, harder than he usually was with her. "How could you pretend to love me? How did I not know? I mean, god damn Regina, I was going to marry you!"

"I-I guess you're a lot more dense than I thought." She lied.

"No." David shook his head. "It was more than that. Tell me, Regina. The truth."

"David I-"

She was cut off by a commotion outside her home. The mob David had warned her about was here. Whatever Regina had about to tell him was going to have to wait. She needed to deal with the angry citizens who were set on murdering her.

David followed her down the stairs and out the door. Whale grabbed ahold her by her throat before David even had time to react. The mad doctor pinned her to the large, white pillar and began threatening her life.

"No!" Emma's voice exclaimed. She pushed her way through the mob. "She's not dying."

"David?" Snow's voice was next. "What are you doing here?"

"He thought he could beat the crowd, and kill me." Regina lied, shoving Whale off her.

David was shocked. Why was she not rubbing their affair in Snow's face? Wasn't that what this whole thing had been about? Revenge? Because if so, she had missed a perfectly good opportunity.

"Well then, what's stopping us?" Whale sneered, stepping closer to Regina again. David was shocked by his urge to protect the queen.

"Henry." Emma answered. "I promised him that she wouldn't die."

Regina's heart warmed a bit. He son wanted them to keep her alive. He still cared for. She could maybe survive the loss of David if she had Henry to keep her afloat. But she doubted they were going to let her seem him anytime soon.

"So we lock her up." David announced. "At the station where we can keep an eye on her."

Somehow, David had managed to convince Snow that he should take the first shift in watching over Regina. There had been a warning that Rumple was after Regina, and they all agreed to not let that happen.

As soon as Emma and Snow were off to deal with the town, David pulled a chair up to the cell door. He didn't expect his heart to hurt at the sight of her behind bars, but it did. He couldn't explain any of what he was feeling. He should have wanted to catch up with his wife or get to know his daughter he had been separated from for twenty eight years, but all he could think about was Regina.

"Are you going to finish telling me what you started earlier?" David asked. She shrugged. "Regina, don't do that. Don't act like I am no different than the others."

"You locked me in a jail cell, David!" She exclaimed. "What about my son?"

"Emma will take care of him." It pained David to see the hurt in her eyes when he said those words.

"I am his mother!" She cried.

"You are." David agreed. "And if you want any chance of being that to him, you better start answering some questions."

"Okay." She said weakly.

"Did you ever actually love me?"

"Can we start with something easier?" She asked. He just stared. That was no. "Fine. Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"God damn it, Regina!" He exclaimed in frustration. "Just tell me the truth!"

"Okay!" She could feel the tears in her face, but made no move to wipe them away. "It was after we had been sleeping together for a few weeks. Henry had been accusing me of using you which, at the time, was correct. I was going to call things off, after all, my plan to sleep with Snow's husband had been fulfilled. I told you I was done with our little affair. I told you to leave and you did."

"But I came back." David remembered. "I brought you a bouquet of red roses, not because they're cliche, but because they're your favorite."

"You told me I'd have to try harder to get rid of you." She smiled a little. "And I realized, I couldn't try any harder. I, I was no longer pretending."

Before David could respond, his phone started ringing. Emma was calling for backup or something. As much as hated to do so, he knew they had to table this conversation. He vowed that this wasn't the end, though. Regina still had a lot of answering to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

David was in shock. His wife and daughter had just fallen through a portal, all to save Regina. Deep down he knew it wasn't her fault, but he'd provoked her anyway. He had ended up pinned against the wall by her magic. Henry had came in and had told her he didn't want to see her. David then took the boy home with him, but he was left feeling very guilty. He had taken her son.

"Henry, we need to talk." David told Henry. He had tucked his grandson (who had almost been his step son) into Emma's bed. "About your mom."

"We're going to get her back, gramps!" Henry assured him. "Her and Mary Margaret. And then, we can all be a family."

"I actually meant Regina." David sighed.

"I don't want to talk about her." Henry stated looking away. "She's not my mom. She's the Evil Queen."

"We both know there's more to it than that. She may have done some bad things in the past, things that may never be forgiven. Despite that, Kid, she is still your mother." David said. "She raised you, and you know as well as I do that she loves you. You are her whole entire world."

"Not her whole world." Henry whispered. "Do you think she's okay? She lost both of us."

"No, Henry." David admitted. "I don't think she's okay. I think she's hurting."

"David?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I want to go see my mom."

Regina had just poured a glass of scotch. She was planning on drinking enough to numb the pain of, once again, being alone. A knock on the door halted her. She was prepared to defend herself against whoever was banging on the door. She was shocked when she opened the door and was met with little arms wrapping around her.

"Henry!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine mom." He assured her. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Come on in." She grinned and ushered her son through the door. She noticed David hanging back. "Would you like to come in?"

"Spend the night with your son, Regina." David instructed. "I'll come by in the morning."

Regina couldn't believe that Henry wanted to be here with her, or that David was allowing it. Just moments ago she had given up hope of ever being happy again. Maybe she could have her happy ending with Henry.

"Can you tell me your story?" Henry asked her as he cuddled next to her on the sofa.

"It's a long and sad story." She warned him. He nodded, indicating that he still wanted to hear the story. "Your book left a lot out."

"I know." He admitted. "I want to know the truth, mom. I'm ready."

"Okay, Henry." She gave him a small smile before she began. "Once upon a time there was a young girl whose father was a prince. Her mother was a gifted sorcerer, but she used her powers for evil. When the girl acted up, her mother used magic to restrain her. Sometimes she even resorted to physically harming her daughter. The girl was lonely. Her father was too afraid to stand up to her father, and no one wanted to be friends with the girl when they knew what her mother was capable of."

"That's so sad." Henry whispered, moving even closer to Regina. "She didn't have anyone?"

"Not for a long time." Regina told him ."Until one day, a boy began working at the stables at the girl's home. He was a kind young man, and he liked to make the girl smile. Before she knew it, the girl was sneaking off to meet the boy. He wanted to tell her mother about their relationship, but she feared for his safety and insisted they keep it a secret."

"I don't like where this going." Henry gulped.

"One day, Daniel, the stable boy-"

"Hey! That's my middle name!" Henry interrupted with surprise.

"It is." Regina confirmed. "Anyway, Daniel and the girl were secretly meeting when they heard a scream. A girl's horse had been spoked and she was still on it as it raced through the fields. The girl mounted her trusty steed and rushed to save the girl. A few days later, the girl's mother announced that the little girl had been Snow White, King Leopold's daughter. The king was searching the land for a wife, and Snow White had chosen the women who saved her life."

"But what about the stable boy?" Henry asked with concern.

"Well, the girl knew they had to run away. They decided to get married and flee from the girl's wicked mother. Unfortunately, Snow White caught them in the stables."

Henry didn't like where this story was going. Clearly, the was no Daniel in this world. He feared what happened to the man that his mother had loved. When Regina started speaking again, Henry made sure to hug her extra tight.

"I followed Snow out of the barn and explained that I didn't love her father. I loved Daniel. I begged her not to tell Mother, knowing it would not end well. She promised me it would be our secret." Regina took a deep breath. "But Snow broke her promise. She told my mother about our plan to leave. My mother caught us. She was angry at first, but then she acted like she just wanted me to be happy. It was a trick to get Daniel to trust her. When he did, she ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me."

"No!" Henry cried tearfully. "That's not how the story is supposed to go."

"I'm sorry, Honey, but sometimes fairytales don't have a happy ending." Regina told him softly. "I think that's enough for tonight. How about some cocoa?"

Henry knew there was more to his mother's story, but he didn't want to push her tonight. He figured, thinking about Daniel was hard enough. He would learn the rest later, but for now he would drink hot chocolate with his mom.

David sent Henry with Ruby the next day, much to Regina's dismay. He promised her that it was just so they could talk and that Henry would be back later. Regina was still hesitant on talking to David. She wished he would leave things alone.

"I need your help getting them back." David began. "Emma and Snow."

"I don't know where they went." Regina informed him.

"I know." David sighed. "But, it's going to involve magic. I don't trust Gold, Regina. So I need you. Please."

"I'll see what I can find." She agreed. "Is that all?"

"Come on, Regina. You know that we need to talk about the big pink elephant in the room." David ran a hand through his hair. "Us."

"David, you have a wife." Regina reminded him. "I'm your mortal enemy. There is no us."

"That's not true, Regina. What we had...it was real." He stated. "Those feelings, maybe they should have gone away when the curse broke, but they didn't. Regina, I love you."

"Don't say that." Regina snapped.

"It's the truth!" David exclaimed. "I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

"Snow White is your True Love." Regina stated. "In case you forgot."

"Of course I didn't!" David almost yelled in frustration. "But, it's not that simple anymore."

"I want you to leave."

"No you don't."

"David so help me-"

He cut her off with a rough kiss to her mouth. If she thought she could just force him out of her, she was wrong. David was determined to prove to her that he loved her. He wanted her. Despite all the reasons not to, David desperately wanted her. She stopped fighting and gave into his kiss. She didn't fight him when he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. Both of them knew, this was far from over, but for now, they gave into their wants.

 **A/N** **I was surprised by how many of you were interested in this story! I am so glad to see others who love EC fanfic! I'm going to continue on and see where it goes! I have it mostly mapped out, and I'm hoping to update fairly often!**

 **-Kaila**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and David had fallen asleep after their activities. She had woken up before he did. She watched him sleep for a moment. Part of her wanted to let this happen. To just be with him and deal with the consequences later. She knew, though, that she had to stop this.

"Mmm, good morning." David stretched as he slowly came to. "I love seeing your face when I wake up."

"David, this was wonderful, but we both know, it can't happen again." She said, pulling away when he attempted to reach for her. He sat straight up.

"Don't push me away, Regina." He practically begged.

"I am just getting Henry back. If we continue this, he will leave again. Plus you have a wife. I'm sure this was due to confusion and loneliness."

"Okay, first, Henry was coming around to us being together. He loves you, Regina, and wants you to be happy. Secondly, I am lonely. But Snow coming home will not change that. I am lonely when I am not with you. I am not one bit confused by what I want."

"David, please. Don't make this any harder." Regina pleaded. "We can be friends-"

"No. I can't just be your friend." David stood up and began dressing. "If you don't want to let me in, fine. If you refuse to let yourself be happy, that's your choice. I won't stand by and watch you continue to push me away."

"David-"

"I'll bring Henry by later."

With that he was gone. He left her there alone. She grabbed the pillow he'd laid on and sobbed into it. It smelt like him, and that made the pain even worse. She knew she'd done this to herself. She was the one who had decided to seduce Prince Charming. She'd let her own guard down and fell in love with the person most off limits to her. Now, she had to make things right. Letting him go was the only way to let him heal.

Henry could tell his mother was sad. She tried to play it off and act like she was just happy to have him there, but he knew it was a facade. She missed David. He couldn't understand why she had to want David of all people. There were lots of single men in Storybrooke. He also found it astonishing that David still seemed to love his mother even after the curse broke. He hoped that when Emma and Snow returned, David would remember his love for Snow. Maybe they could help Regina find a new love and everyone could be happy.

"Mom, I have an idea." Henry told her with excitement. "I know how we can get you your happy ending."

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked in amusement. "How?"

"We just need to find your true love. I call it Operation Panda."

Regina looked at him in surprise. She was shocked that he wanted to help her, and even more shocked that he thought she needed to find her true love. Her suspicions were right. Henry would never approve of her and David.

"Henry, I'm not sure I want to search for a new love right now." Regina admitted.

"But, mom, love is the most powerful magic of all!" Henry insisted.

"I know, but it's not always that simple, sweetheart." Regina explained. "I, I was happy with David, Henry. I need to get past that first."

"But, it was all just a part of your revenge, right?" Henry asked. "You didn't love him for real."

"I did, honey." Regina could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "I admit, at first, yes my intentions were simply to use him against Snow, but it grew into something real. I love him. I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"He belongs with Snow." Henry said coolly.

"I know." Regina gave her son a soft smile. "I'm not going to stand in the way of that, but I'm not ready to try again with someone else yet. Maybe someday, but I need time."

Henry seemed to accept this answer. He decided that she was right. She probably did need some time, but one day he knew she would find love again. He was determined to help her find her happy ending.

"Mom, I'm glad your trying to change." Henry told her with a grin.

Regina felt a wave of guilt hit her. She felt like she was lying to her son, but she couldn't tell him that she had slept David last night. He would be so angry with her, and they were just starting to have a good relationship again. She just had to make sure she didn't let anything happen again.

Regina spent the next few weeks trying to get Emma and Snow back. Henry had been around nearly everyday, and it had been nice. For the past few days, though, Regina had felt awful. She hadn't even wanted to get out of bed. It wasn't until David called to have her stay with Henry that she decided to move.

She was overly tired, nauseous, and a bit light headed. She figured it was due to not sleeping enough and the stress of David hardly speaking to her. In the back of her mind, she knew it could be something else. She refused to let herself think about it.

"He's been having nightmares." David explained. "I just don't want him to wake up alone. I shouldn't be long."

"It'll be fine." Regina assured just as another wave of nausea hit her. She staggered a bit. David reach out to steady her.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Fine." She lied.

"Regina, if something is wrong, you can tell me." He told her softly, still holding by her arms to keep her steady. It was the closest they'd been since she'd called things off.

"Really, I'm okay." She insisted. "I just need some rest. Maybe I'll nap until Henry wakes up."

"Regina-"

"David, go. They're waiting for you."

He was reluctant, but he knew she was right. He just hoped she wasn't lying to please him. If something was wrong, he wanted to help her. If she was sick, someone should be taking care of her. He wanted desperately to be that person.

She couldn't believe he was doing this. There had to be another way. Of course, Henry couldn't go back to the netherworld, but she wasn't about to put David under a sleeping curse either. Especially not now.

"David please, don't do this." She begged.

"Regina, there isn't another way." He reminded her. "It'll be okay."

"What if Snow isn't there to wake you?"

"That's not the problem I'm worried about." He sighed.

"David, I-"

"Okay, it's ready." Rumple interrupted. "Time for Mr. Nolan to sleep."

Regina was surprised to feel tears roll down her face. Henry looked at her with confusion. He couldn't understand why his mother was so upset. David turned one last time to Regina. Her tears frightened him. He pulled her into his arms almost on instinct.

"She won't be able to wake me." He whispered into Regina's ear. "It'll have to be you."

"You come back to us." Regina whispered back. "We need you."

"Kiss me, and I will." He insisted.

David pulled back and gave Regina a small smile. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be the only person who could bring him out of the sleeping curse. Still looking her in the eyes, David reached out and pricked his finger on the needle. Her loving brown eyes were the last thing he saw before falling into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Theories anyone?**

 **-Kaila**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Regina hadn't tried to wake David. She honestly believed she would fail, and that would hurt too much for her to bare. It had been days since he had been asleep, everyday she came and checked on him. Henry believed Regina had done something to the potion. She had barely managed to convince him that she had no clue why David was still asleep.

"He has to wake up." Regina whispered to herself as she held his hand.

"I think you have bigger issues to worry about, Dearie." Regina looked up to see Rumple had entered. "Not to worry, your uh, secret, is safe with me."

"I don't know what your talk about." Regina lied.

"I think you do. We both know, the only way to protect those you love is stop Cora."

"What do we do?"

Regina collapsed to the ground. The death curse she absorbed had taken a large toll on her. She immediately clutched her stomach as she tried to use the tree for support. She felt dizzy, and was worried about the effects of the curse.

"Mom!" Regina looked up to see her son running to Emma. She felt like someone had stabbed her heart.

Emma thanked her for saving them. She had warned Regina about her mother, but Regina didn't need a warning. She knew what Cora could do. She had grown up with Cora, and nothing worried her more than Cora coming through that portal.

Regina followed them to Gold's shop. She knew, she needed to be checked out at the hospital, if anyone would even help her. But, she had to see David. She had to know that he was alright.

"Why isn't it working?" Snow demanded. Regina snapped her head in the direction of her former step daughter.

"Try again!" Regina exclaimed.

She tried to push down the feelings of jealousy as Snow leaned down and kissed David once again. Nothing happened. David's last words haunted her. Should she try it? What if she did wake him up?

"We need to get Blue." Snow decided, exiting the shop. Emma and the others chased after her.

Rumple stayed behind. He gave Regina a knowing look. She gulped. Moving closer, she begged the universe to bring David back. Shakingly, she bent down. Her lips barely grazed his before a bright light erupted between them. Before she could think, Regina poofed herself out.

"What happened?" David asked looking around for Regina.

"Why, your true love woke you up of course." Rumple replied.

David had to find her. He jumped of the bed and ran for the door. Why had she left? Wasn't she happy that her kiss had woken him up? They were true loves, just like he'd predicted. They could be together and figure everything else out.

"David!" Snow exclaimed. "You're awake! There must have been a delay in my kiss!"

She threw her arms around him. David tried not to reject her. He didn't want to hurt Snow, but he knew it had not been her love that brought him back. It had been Regina's, and he was desperate to see her.

"Where's Regina?" He asked.

"Regina?" Snow asked. "Why would you want to see her?"

"She helped me a lot while you were away." David said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"She wasn't in Gold's shop?" Emma asked. Her suspicions were beginning to grow. Cursed David had almost married Regina. What did not cursed David think of her?

"No." David stated.

"She absorbed the curse, maybe she was hurt?" Henry suggested. "I hope she's okay!"

David felt sick. What curse did she absorb? What were the effects? Too many questions were running through his mind. All he knew was that he needed to see her.

Regina made it back to her house. She could feel the extra magic radiating through her. It was a relief. She had been terrified that it would be gone.

"It's okay, little one." She whispered to her belly. "I'm sorry for that. I'm going to do better to keep you safe."

The precious life inside of her responded with a feeling of warm magic. Regina smiled. She still couldn't believe she was going to have a baby. Her own child that she would be responsible for bringing to the world. She wondered how Henry would feel. She hoped he'd be excited about his new sister.

Regina had known right away that she was carrying a daughter. The magic gave it away. It was her own little miracle baby. She figured, that should have been her first clue that David was her true love. They had already broken one curse.

"Regina!" Her door nearly broke down when David entered looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." She smiled at him.

"We?" He asked.

"David I-"

"Did you find her!?" Henry came running in followed by Emma and Snow.

The moment was gone. The news she so desperately wanted to tell him would have to wait. Their daughter would have to wait.

"I'm okay, Henry." She assured her son. "The magic from the curse drained me is all."

"We should let Regina rest." Snow stated. "David, let's go home."

David looked perplexed. He didn't want to go with Snow. He wanted to stay with Regina. They had so much to discuss. Things he felt were more important than what he needed to talk to Snow about.

"I'm going to stay for a bit." David replied. "I want to make sure Regina is alright."

"That's not necessary." Regina insisted for the sake of not looking suspicious.

"I insist. Once I'm sure your not going to croak, I'll be out of your hair." David said. She sighed.

Snow looked like she wanted to argue, but decided not to. She trusted David. Emma and Henry could help her make dinner, and it would be all ready when David came home. She decided maybe Regina did need someone to make sure she really was alright. After all, she had just saved Snow and Emma's life.

"Okay, be home for dinner." Snow compromised. She kissed David on the lips, and Regina had to look away.

Henry hugged his mother goodbye, not even offering to stay with her. When the left, Regina collapsed onto the sofa. She really did feel drained. David rushed to her side. She allowed him to hold her in his arms.

"Tell me the truth, it wasn't Snow that woke me, was it?" David asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

"No, it wasn't." Regina admitted. David grinned.

"This is proof, Regina." He told her. He pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. "You are my true love."

"There's more proof than that, dear." Regina smiled softly. "David, I'm pregnant."

David's grin grew even wider. He leaned in and kissed her mouth. He was happy beyond words. They had a lot they would have to deal with, but he was so excited that they were going to have a child together. Under the curse, he had imagined what it would be like to raise children together.

"Regina, I love you." David told her. "And I want us to be together. I know you're afraid. I get it. And I know things won't be easy. But, we can get through anything together. Please, give us a chance."

"I love you, David." She smiled. "I know we have a long road ahead of us, but I'm willing to work through things."

He leaned in and kissed her again. They held onto one another for a long time. They had spent too long apart, and they had a lot of lost time to make up for. He knew he needed to tell Snow the truth, but right now, he wanted to enjoy these few moments of peace and happiness.

"Watch this." Regina smiled, remembering what she had discovered.

She held out her hand, palm side up. White light came out of her hand. When the light disappeared, a red rose took its place.

"You have light magic?" David asked her.

"No, our daughter does." Regina smiled.

"Daughter?"

"I can feel it." Regina explained. "I think we have a magical bond. I can only do light magic right now."

"Will it stay that way after she's born?" David wondered.

"I don't know." Regina admitted. "I guess we'll find out."

"Regina, we're going to have a daughter." His smile was so wide. "I have a small request."

"Anything." She smiled back.

"Snow named Emma. Her first name, and her middle name. I didn't get a say. Is, do you think, can her middle name be Ruth? After my mother." He looked like a child. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll tell you what, her middle name can be ruth _and_ you can help me pick her first name." Regina said.

"Thank you, love. I can't wait to meet her." David sighed happily.

"Me either." Regina agreed as she relaxed into David's arms.

David placed a hand on Regina's abdomen. His little girl. He was so happy he felt he could burst. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

 **A/N: Two updates in one day! Woot! So, most of you guessed, but yes, EC baby! :) I have the next chapter outlined and will update soon! (Sorry, not tonight lol)**

 **-Kaila**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

David did not go home that night. He couldn't bring himself to leave Regina. It was going to have consequences, he was well aware of that, but he decided it was worth it. He and Regina spent the night discussing names for their daughter, and had came up with a few ideas already.

"David, wake up." Regina gently shook him awake. "David someone is at the door, and my guess is that it is your wife."

"Mmmm, don't want to." He mumbled, snuggling closer. He held her tight so she couldn't rise. They had fallen asleep on the couch, and at some point he'd ended up underneath her. "Stay."

"David." She chuckled. "She's going to just-"

Before Regina could finish her thought, the front door opened. David released Regina and she tried to compose herself. It was useless.

"Regina, where is my husband?" Snow demanded. She and Emma entered the room. "What the Hell is going on?"

"We fell asleep." Regina answered vaguely.

"Oh, you fell asleep?" Snow huffed. "Regina, you need to stay away from my husband."

"Snow, stop." David said softly. "We need to talk. We should take a walk."

"Oh, you cannot be serious." Emma scoffed. "You're still sleeping with her?"

"What?" Snow gasped.

David ran a hand through his hair. This was all happening wrong, but it was too late. The truth was going to hurt, but it was better than lying. Snow deserved the chance to move on and find her own happiness.

"Maybe I should-" Regina began to speak, but Snow cut her off.

"I will kill you." She vowed.

She lunged for Regina. David caught her, holding her back from whatever she was about to do. She hit him in the back, and demanded her let her go.

"Snow, stop it!" David pleaded. "This isn't going to do anyone any good."

"She took you from me!" Snow sobbed. David finally released her. He was confident that she had given up on physically harming her former step mother.

"She didn't take me, Snow." David sighed. "I went to her willingly."

"I woke you up!" Snow argued. She clutched David's shirt. "I gave you True Love's kiss yesterday!"

"No, you didn't." Regina spoke up. "I did."

Emma looked over in shock. She had not seen that one coming. It had seemed logical that Snow's kiss had just taken some time since magic was different in Storybrooke. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. That's why David had acted so strangely.

"I'm sorry, Snow." David pulled Snow's fingers from his shirt and moved away to stand beside Regina. He placed an arm around her. "I'm with Regina now. I love her, and that isn't going to change."

"What about me?" Snow cried. "What will I do?"

"Love again." Regina told her.

"You won." Snow glared at her arch nemesis. "You have taken _everything_ from me. And now, I'll take something from you. Henry."

"You leave my son out of this!" Regina warned. She took a step closer.

"He'll never forgive you for this." Snow replied. "You broke up his fairytale family."

"No, you will not poison him against me!" Regina exclaimed.

David grabbed ahold of her in an attempt to calm her. Her magic was starting to flow in reaction to her emotions. She attempted to conjure up a fireball out of instinct, but something stopped her. Instead of fire, bubbles came flowing out of her palms.

"Bubbles?" Emma laughed. "Okay, that's new."

"Shit." Regina gasped. "Really? I can't even use fire, little one?"

"What?" Snow asked. "What did you just say?"

Regina closed her eyes. She had slipped up. She couldn't even think of a way to cover up her accidental reveal. She took a deep breath, but David answered before she could.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way." He sighed. "It's true, we're going to have a baby."

"You knocked up the Evil Queen!?" Emma exclaimed. "David, you don't have to stay with her just because-"

"That's not what this it." David told his daughter firmly.

"No." Snow shook her head in disbelief. "She can't have children."

"It was a curse, Snow." Regina informed her. "Or, a potion more so. One you should know, can be broken."

"I hate you!" Snow hollered. "Both of you."

"I think it's time we leave." Emma said coldly.

"Emma, wait!" Regina exclaimed, she grabbed the blonde by the arm. "Please, don't tell Henry. I want to be the one to tell him."

"Fine." Emma agreed. "Good luck explaining it to him."

Regina sighed with relief when Snow and Emma were out of her house. She felt David's arms wrap around her. She couldn't understand why he was trying to comfort her. She should be taking care of him. He had just ended his marriage, and had gotten into his first fight with his daughter.

"It's not true." David told her firmly. "I'm not staying because of the little one. I'm here because I love you, and I don't want anyone else."

"I know." Regina assured him with a smile. "Let me make you some food, okay? Take your mind off things for a bit."

Now that Snow and Emma were aware of their relationship and the baby, Regina knew she had to tell Henry. As much as she wanted to hope otherwise, Regina knew Henry would not react well. He wanted Snow White and Prince Charming to be together. She had lied to him again. She told him she wouldn't stand between David and Snow. But, she wasn't going to let David go now. She was far too selfish.

"Hey mom." Henry smiled as he entered the mansion. Emma had dropped him off without bothering to come in. "Hey David! Are you staying for dinner?"

"I am." David confirmed.

Regina gave her son a quick hug before moving to pull the homemade Macaroni and Cheese out of the oven. It was Henry's favorite. She was buttering him up, and she knew it. She knew Henry couldn't be bribed, but she hoped his favorite meal might lesson the blows a bit.

"Mac and cheese!" Henry exclaimed. "Thanks mom!"

"I know how much you love it." Regina replied warmly as she sat the dish on the table.

She'd even gone as far as buying Root Beer. Henry loved it, but she didn't let him drink it very often. She had only let him drink soda on special occasions, so she hoped it didn't tip him off. To her surprise, he didn't question it.

"Henry, I want to tell you something." Regina told her son after he began eating the pasta.

"We want to tell you something." David amended, he took Regina's hand. Henry slowly lowered his fork back to the table.

"Mom, no, you-you promised!" Henry exclaimed. "You said you would let him find his true love again!"

"I did find my true love, Henry." David informed. "Your mother woke me up, not Snow."

"No!" Henry shouted. "Good has to win! She's the Evil Queen!"

"Don't talk about your mother like that." David scolded. "You know as well as I do that your book was wrong. This is not up for discussion. Snow and I are not getting back together. I am staying with your mother."

"I want to go back to Emma's." Henry said with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"There's one more thing." Regina spoke up. "And then, if you want to leave, I'll take you back to Emma."

"What is it?" Henry asked her.

"You are going to be a big brother, Henry." Regina told him, she couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face. "David and I are having a baby. A little girl."

"But...that's…" Henry was trying to wrap his head around this new information. "Are you going to raise the baby to be evil?"

"Henry!" David exclaimed.

"David, it's okay." Regina told him. She took a deep breath. "Your sister has light magic, honey. She was born of true love. Her magic is affecting mine. As long as we're connected, I'll only have light magic."

"What about after she's born?" Henry asked.

"We don't know what will happen then." Regina admitted. "But she will be pure and good."

"Then maybe David and Snow should-"

"Henry, do not complete that thought." David caught off his grandson/future step son.

"I still want to leave." Henry said. "Just because your having a baby doesn't change my mind. You ruin everything. You keep on taking away everyone's happiness. When will you just give up? The hero's will win."

"That's enough." David sighed. He knew they wouldn't be getting through to Henry tonight. And Regina looked like she was going to cry. "Grab your jacket. I'm taking you back to Emma."

Regina had cried for hours after Henry had left. She wasn't surprised by his reaction, but it still hurt. She didn't know how she would ever get him to stop seeing her as the Evil Queen. She hoped that once the shock wore off he'd remember the progress she had made since the curse had broken.

David had consoled her and assured her that Henry would come around. It was a lot for a kid to take in. It didn't excuse his behavior, but they knew he needed time. He had always wanted a sibling, and Regina wanted more than anything for him to be around for his sister, She loved both of her children so much. She was so close to having the family of her dreams, and she refused to give up on it. She was going to fight for her happy ending.

 **A/N Sorry for the wait! I had a ton of stuff to do this past week for school and then I went to do some family things. The next chapter should be up soon! -Kaila**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Archie was dead. Somebody had killed him in cold blood murder. Of course, the town jumped to the conclusion that it was Regina. Snow and Emma had cornered David and told him what Ruby had seen. He didn't believe them. Not until he saw Pongo's memories. He wanted to fight for Regina, but the evidence was clear. His stomach turned, and he felt like he was going to vomit. That was not the woman he knew.

"I'm sorry, David." Emma told him. "I believed her too."

"Do you see now?" Snow asked him. "She's a villain. She used you to get what she wanted."

"I can't believe it." David said sadly. "She actually liked Archie."

"It was a façade, David." Snow said softly. "She wanted to get between us. It's okay, we can figure this out. We can take the baby when it's born. I won't treat her any different just because-"

"Stop." David snapped. "Just stop. I need to go. I can't do this right now."

He all but ran out of the sheriff's station. His brain told him that Regina was guilty. That you can't fake magic like that. But his heart was a different story. It reminded him of true love's kiss and the baby they created from that love. There had to be an explanation.

Somehow the former shepherd ended up back at the mayoral mansion. He wondered how long it would be before Emma showed up to tell Regina about the dream catcher. Blue would be there too, to assist with magic. He had to warn her.

"Regina!" He called, making his way to the room they shared. "You need to get out of here!"

"No." She cried with tears running down her cheeks. "I have no reason to run, David! I didn't kill the cricket!"

"I, I saw it with my own eyes, Regina." He sighed. His heart hurting at the sight of her tears.

"Please, David, you were with me last night. I couldn't have possibly been to places at once. Someone was using magic to be me." She explained. "I think…I know….Cora is here."

"No. She can't. It's impossible." He knew Cora would bring danger.

"She must have found a way." Regina stated. "She wants me."

"She won't get you." David promised. "I'm going to protect you and our daughter."

"By taking her from me and raising her with Snow?"

"How did you-" He stopped when Regina waved her hand.

The giant mirror in their room showed the empty sheriff's station. She had seen their encounter. David shakes his head. Of course she wouldn't just wait around for them to come to her. She was far too smart for that.

"I would never, ever, take our daughter from you, Regina." David assured. He pulled Regina into her arms. "I admit, I did doubt you for a moment. I was in shock. Deep down, though, I knew you hadn't done it."

"No one else believes me." She said sadly. "Henry won't either."

David wanted to tell her that wasn't true, but he knew Henry probably would listen to Emma. It made David sad that he could do nothing to help Regina. Until they had proof, no one would believe that she was innocent.

"What do we do?" David asked her. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"If Cora is here I'm not the one who needs protecting, David." Regina told him. The thought of her mother crushing David's heart like she'd done to Daniel pained her. "You need to stay away from me."

"Regina-"

"No, David, this is not up for debate." Her voice left no room for argument. "I will not let her hurt you."

"What about you?" He asked. "And our baby?"

"I'll be fine." She insisted. "And I can keep the Little One a secret until we figure things out."

"I don't like this." David told her.

"Neither do I." Regina admitted with a sigh. "But there are no other options, and I need you to keep Henry safe. My mother likely knows about him, and I can't allow her to get her hands on my son."

"He'll be safe." David promised. "And we will figure this out, Regina. You and I, we're a team. Nothing can keep us apart."

They had agreed to not tell anyone about Cora until they had proof. No one would have believed them, and David needed to be near Henry. He didn't even tell them that he had seen Regina. They all just thought she went into hiding after murdering Archie.

"David?" Henry asked him one day when it was just the two of them in the loft. "Do you really think she did it?"

"No." David admitted. "I don't."

"You know where she is, don't you?" Henry looked down at his cereal bowl. "She didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"That's not true, Henry." David quickly assured. "She wants to keep you safe."

"Is she safe?" Henry looked at David, his eyes were full of worry.

Before David could answer, Emma and Snow returned from their trip to the store. In the week he had been staying here, Snow had been trying to convince him that they belonged together. He knew how desperately she was hoping he would come back to her. He felt guilty that he couldn't tell her that he was still with Regina, but they had agreed it was best that everyone thought their relationship was over. He hated how people were talking about Regina. Claiming that she killed Archie. That she used David and had run off so that he couldn't take their child from her. It made his blood boil, and he could do nothing about it.

"David, I was thinking, maybe we should have dinner tonight, just the two of use." Snow suggested. "We really need to talk."

"I was thinking of taking Henry to the arcade anyway." Emma added with a smile. The idea of her parents reconciling made her hopeful.

"Uh, sure." David offered a half hearted smile.

"Perfect, I can't wait." Snow smiled.

It was awkward, to say the least. David couldn't think of any neutral topic to discuss other than the weather, and that took up a whole two minutes. Snow either didn't catch on or didn't care. She was smiling as she munched on the dry chicken she'd cooked. David missed Regina's banter. And her cooking. He just missed her in general.

"So, what's next?" Snow asked him. "Do we keep going date night?"

"Snow, I don't think I'd call this a date night." David sighed.

"Well dinner date then." She grinned. "I know we have a long way to go, but-"

Before she could finish her thought, a knock at the door stopped them. David looked at her questiongly, but it was obvious that she didn't know who it was either. David rose and went to answer the door. He was shocked by who was the other side.

"Archie! You're alive!"

 **A/N A little bit of a short chapter, but the next one will make up for it! -Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Regina missed David. It had been almost two weeks, and she missed him more and more everyday. Her mother was keeping her on a short leash. She knew it was too dangerous to risk seeing him. She just wished they could have five minutes. Hearing his voice, and having him hold her would make everything better, even just for a moment.

To make matters worse, the Little One had decided that she was going to be unable to hold anything down. Tea was the only thing she could hold in. Her mother was growing worried, or suspicious, maybe both.

"Regina, maybe you should see a doctor." Cora suggested.

"Whale would just laugh in my face." Regina groaned from her place on the sofa.

"You're obviously ill, darling." Cora replied. "Let me help."

"No." Regina responded quickly. "No magic."

Cora looked a little defeated, but didn't push the issue anymore. Regina had been short with her mother since her illness had set in. Normally, Cora would have told her to suck it up, and she never would have stood for her daughter's rudeness, but she was trying to be better. It wasn't easy, but she did want a relationship with her daughter.

"Regina, I am worried." Cora stated. "Something is making you unhappy, and it's more than just being sick."

"Don't worry about it, Mother." Regina sighed.

"Is it a man?" Cora questioned. "Oh, it is isn't it!"

"Stop." Regina warned.

"But then...oh." Cora eyed Regina's abdomen. "That makes since. I thought my senses were off because of this strange world, but it's not. There is more magic in the air. Regina, you're with child!"

"Yes." Regina couldn't help the ear in her voice.

"She'll have so much power!" Cora exclaimed. "Just think of what the three of us could-"

"No!" Regina shouted. She rose to her feet. "You will not touch her. She is pure and good, and she is mine. I won't let you hurt her like you did me!"

David was being forced into another dinner with Snow. He hated them, but he was trying to remember that this was what Regina wanted. She had made it clear that they had to hide the truth while Cora was around. He was so worried. She had told him about the abuse her mother had done. It twisted his guts to even think about it.

"We could go out next week." Snow was jabbering about their next 'dinner date.' He nodded, not even aware of what he was agreeing to.

She leaned over and took his hand to say something. Snow was cut off when a signature purple smoke hit the room. Regina stood before them with tears running down her face. David pulled his hand out of Snow's and rushed to Regina's side. He pulled her tightly too him, relieved to see her.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"She knows about the Little One." Regina sobbed. "She wants her, David. We cannot let her have our daughter."

"Hey, it's okay." David pulled back enough to cup Regina's face in his hands. "We won't let that happen."

"I am so sorry." Regina's lip quivered as another sob left her body. "I just, I needed to see you. I missed you so much."

David held her close again as she cried. He stroked her hair, knowing it often brought her comfort. He reveled in the feeling of having her back in his arms. He knew Cora was powerful, but he wanted to keep his true love and daughter safe. He knew, there was no way, he could let her leave again. Not without him.

"David?" Snow questioned.

David looked at the princess and saw the confusion and betrayal on her face. He felt awful that she had gotten hurt again. He knew she didn't deserve it, but right now his focus was on Regina. She needed him, and he couldn't let her down.

"Hey!" The door to the loft opened to reveal Emma and Henry. "Sorry we're early! We-Regina?"

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed, rushing to Regina.

Regina stepped away from David and let Henry hug her. She had missed her son so much. It was a relief to see that he was safe. It had been weeks since she'd seen him, and they hadn't left off on great terms.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I'm doing okay, Henry." She answered truthfully. Henry stepped out of the hug but kept an arm around his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked the former mayor.

"Cora." David responded vaguely. "Regina needs our help taking care of Cora."

"Did she hurt you?" Henry asked his mother in a worried tone.

"No." Regina smiled down at her son. "What she wants is me, but I'm worried about her plan for those I care about in order to achieve her goal."

"Henry." Emma realized. "She could come after Henry!"

"I am not going to let that happen, Ms. Swan." Regina assured the blonde.

"What do you need us to do?" Snow asked. "It's not as if any of us are equipped with handling Cora's magic. If all she wants is you, it's your problem."

"Snow!" David scolded.

"No, I want her to leave." Snow crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Regina. "In case you haven't forgotten, you disappeared, Regina. You don't get to come back here and shake up our lives and ask for help."

"You're right." Regina told her. "I did disappear. I left, but it was to protect David and Henry. Now that Cora knows I have a 'secret lover' and that I am pregnant, I don't know what she will do."

Emma was trying to absorb what was happening. She had one goal, and that was to keep Henry safe. Emma knew, she needed Regina's help for that. Whether they liked it or not, Regina had magic, and without that, they stood no chance against Cora. Emma didn't know enough about her newly found magic to try anything, so this was their only option.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed with a hint of betrayal in her tone.

"Mary Margaret, we have to keep Henry safe." Emma told her mother. "We need Regina's help."

"I'll put a protection spell around the loft." Regina told them. "It'll work for now, but we'll have to find a more permanent solution."

"Thank you." Emma gave Regina a small smile.

"I need to go back." Regina sighed. "If I stay here she'll grow suspicious."

"Mom, no!" Henry exclaimed. He latched onto her again. "She might hurt you, or the baby!"

"I'll be fine, Henry." Regina told him softly.

"I'll be with her." David added. Snow and Regina looked at him in shock.

"No." Regina stated firmly. "You are staying here, far away from my mother."

"I agree." Snow said. "I need you here."

"It's not up for debate." David told them. "My daughter's life could depend on it. And Regina, if you think for one moment I'm letting you do this alone, you need to rethink."

"But David-" He cut Regina off.

"I can deal with Cora." He insisted. "You'll be there with me. Two against one."

"What about me?" Snow asked sadly. "I don't want to be away from you again, David."

"I'm sorry, Snow." David sighed. "But I have to go."

Regina realized there was no point in trying to reason with him. His mind was made up. She was terrified for his safety. She had watched Cora kill Daniel. She wouldn't let David suffer the same fate. She would protect him. She had to.

Cora was waiting in the living room for her daughter. She knew Regina would eventually return. Cora had realized it had been a bad idea to mention Regina's daughter. Too much too soon. She hoped eventually her daughter would see the potential the three of them had, but she couldn't push the issue now.

"Mother. I'm back." Regina announced when she entered her home. "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Cora, curious as to who her daughter had brought with her, rose to her feet. She was hoping to talk with her daughter about their disagreement, and to patch things up, but it seemed Regina had other plans if she was bringing a guest home.

"Oh, hello." Cora said upon seeing the man at her daughter's side. "You look oddly familiar."

"Mother, this is David Nolan." Regina introduced. "My, uh-"

"Her fiance." David finished with a smile. He reached out his hand and Cora reluctantly shook it.

Regina tried not to show the shock on her face by David's answer. Yes, they had been engaged before the curse broke, but they hadn't discussed that. They were still working things out, and Regina assumed he wanted to start over. After all, technically he was still married to Snow White. There was a part of her, though, that warmed at his words.

"Yes, mother, this is my fiance." Regina grinned. "He's going to be staying here."

"That's simply prosperous!" Cora exclaimed. "No wonder there is a child being born out of wedlock!"

"Things are different in this world, mother." Regina informed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, the baby has tired me out and David promised me a full body massage. After my rest, I'll make us some supper."

David and Regina retreated up the stairs to the master bedroom. Cora was left in the den feeling shocked. Somehow she felt as if she'd just lost the upperhand.

David and Regina laid on her bed, enjoying being in one another's presence again. It had been difficult to be separated for so long, and they both hoped to not have to do it again. Once they figured out Cora, they could finally settle down.

"So, you and Snow looked cozy." Regina commented as she fiddle with his shirt while her head laid on his chest.

"Jealous?" He teased. She gave him a look, and he grew serious. "We were having a 'dinner date' because she thinks we can fix our marriage. I didn't know how to tell her it wasn't going to happen since we agreed to let them think you and I had broken up."

"I don't like it." Regina frowned. "It was rather unpleasant to see you holding her hand."

"It's not going to happen again." David promised. "I actually plan on asking her for a divorce. I just wanted things to quiet down a bit before throwing her through another loop."

"I understand." Regina told him ."I just, she had you for so long, and I am so worried that you'll realize you-"

"Regina, I love you." David reminded her. He kissed her forehead. "I want to marry you and raise our daughter together, and any other children that may come our way."

Regina grinned at the thought. She had always wanted a big family, but she had given up hope long ago on that dream. David was helping it become possible again and she couldn't wait for their future together.

"I think she missed you." Regina said. "I was feeling awful the past few days, and now that you're here, I feel so much better. Apparently the Little One doesn't like it when her daddy is away."

"Well, Little One doesn't have to worry." David smiled. "I am here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Regina leaned up and kissed her fiance. They had a lot they needed to figure out. The Cora situation was not over yet, and they knew they had many obstacles to still tackle. Together, though, they would overcome anything. Regina knew, now that they were reunited, nothing could come between them. Their love was strong enough to create another life, there were no limits to what they could do together.

"I love you, David." She told him with a smile. "And I'm glad you're here."

"I love you too, Regina." He grinned. "There is absolutely no where else I would rather be than with you."

 **A/N Some fluff for you all :) David and Regina are no longer apart! There will be some angst in the next chapter and maybe some fluff too! Also, I have the name of Little One picked out and I'll be revealing it soon! Let me know what you think or if you have theories, those are always fun to hear :) -Kaila**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Cora was not sure how to feel about the man who had impregnated her daughter. He made Regina happy, that was undeniable, but there was something that put Cora off about the whole thing. She had known he looked familiar the moment she'd met him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Morning mother." Regina greeted as she and David came down the stairs.

"It's the afternoon now." Cora commented.

"Well then, good afternoon." David smiled.

He began to make Regina some tea. Cora had noticed that he was a true gentleman. He was always pulling out Regina's chair, holding doors, etc. It was nice. He was very charming. Charming! Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Snow White's husband!" Cora spat. "What were you thinking? He's a former shepherd!"

"I am well aware of David's background mother." Regina stated with irritation.

"First the stable boy, now this." Cora's blood was boiling at her daughter's foolishness. "When will you learn your lesson?"

"When will you let me be happy?" Regina retorted.

David slowly handed Regina her steaming cup of tea. She thanked him and stormed into the living room with it. Cora watched her leave and debated on following her, but one look from David told her that was unwise.

"Word of advice: don't bring up Daniel." David suggested.

"I wanted better for her." Cora stated.

"Listen, I know somewhere inside of you, you thought you were doing what was best for her, but you were wrong." David told Cora. "Making your eighteen year old daughter marry a man three times her age was not better for her."

"Leopold was a fair man!" Cora exclaimed.

"A good man who believed Regina was his property." David added. In their short time before Archie's death, Regina had told David about her wedding night, and the many nights of her marriage to the king. "A good man who was determined to have a male heir."

"It was her duty!" Cora shouted.

"If you want a relationship with your daughter, I highly suggest you stop justifying her marriage to the king." David sneared. "I am not afraid of you, Cora, but I promise if you hurt her again, you will have a reason to fear me."

David and Regina had snuck off to meet up with the others at the loft. Cora had sulked off after their fight and had yet to reappear. Regina had refused to speak with her mother, and was now even more determined to find a solution. She was convinced that Cora was going to hurt David.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed when the coupled arrived. He wrapped his mother in a tight embrace. "I missed you!"

"It's only been a few days." Regina chuckled. "But, I missed you too."

"Sit by me!" He instructed.

Not giving her a choice, Henry took his mother by the hand and lead her to the love seat. David awkwardly took the open seat beside Snow on the sofa since Emma had taken the chair. Snow grinned a him, obviously still hoping she had a chance to win him back.

"So, how are things with Cora?" Emma asked.

"She's not destroying the town, so that's a plus." David said half joking. "She seems to be trying to behave, but she's had her moments."

"I fear she'll go after David." Regina admitted. "She doesn't approve of his background, and he doesn't put up with her."

"I defend Regina." David amended.

Henry smiled at the thought of someone protecting his mother. He was still unsure if he wanted David and Regina to be together, but he was glad his mother had someone with her. He knew what Cora had done to Daniel, and he was afraid that his mother was in danger.

"David, you can't put yourself in danger like that!" Snow exclaimed. She reached for his hand and grasped it. "I think you need to come home."

"Snow, I am home." He told her softly as he gently pulled his hand from her grip.

"No!" Snow cried. "You are not leaving me for the Evil Queen!"

Regina flinched at the name. She tensed up, waiting for everyone to team up on her. She had enjoyed their little bubble they'd been living in, but they couldn't stay there forever. It was time to start solving things. She just didn't want to lose the small progress she'd make with her son. To her surprise, though, Henry held tightly to her hand.

"I am." David told her in a more firm voice. "I love her."

"What did you do him!?" Snow demanded, turning her attention to her step mother. "What curse or potion did you enact on my husband?"

"She didn't use magic on him!" Henry piped up. "They have true love!"

"Henry is right, Snow." David said. "Regina is my True Love. I am sorry that you got hurt in all of this, but I can't stay with you. We would both be miserable, and you deserve the chance to love again."

"What about all of our dinner dates?" Snow sobbed.

"They were awkward and forced, Snow." David sighed. "You had to have noticed that too."

Regina felt bad for Snow. Her plan to use David as revenge had not gone as planned, and she was surprised by the empathy she felt for her step daughter. She really had not expected David to chose her over his wife, but he did.

"I thought we could fix it over time." Snow admitted sadly. "I wanted a chance."

"I'm sorry, Snow." David told her. He felt awful for breaking her heart, but her couldn't live a lie. "But there is someone out there for you."

Snow was still crying, and she wanted to keep fighting. She hated what was happening. There was nothing she could do to make David change his mind. He really chose Regina over her. They were going to have a baby and get the happy ending that should have been hers.

"I uh, have an idea for Cora." Regina spoke up as she awkwardly tried to change gears back toward the issue at hand.

"What is it?" Emma asked. The blonde was willing to do just about anything to ensure that Henry was safe.

"Her heart is in my vault." Regina informed them. "She took it out a long, long time ago. Before I was even born. I think, maybe, if she put it back in, things could change. She might be capable of love and rehabilitation."

"That seems risky." Emma was skeptical of the idea. "Would she even agree?"

"We don't give her a choice." David reasoned. "Her only choice is to put her heart in our…"

"Or we exile her." Regina finished.

"You'd exile your own mother?" Snow asked with bitterness dripping from her tongue.

"To protect my children and fiance, yes, I would." Regina confirmed.

Snow shrunk back. Hearing Regina refer to David as her fiance was like twisting the knife that was in Snow's heart. It made it even more real. David was going to divorce her and move on that quickly.

"When?" Emma asked.

"Soon." Regina sighed. "It has to be soon."

"When this is all over, can I come home?" Henry asked, looking up hopefully at Regina.

"Oh, honey, of course-"

"We'll discuss it." Emma interrupted. She glared at Regina.

"Why do you need to discuss it?" Henry asked, directing the question to his brunette mother. "I know I haven't been the nicest lately, but you're still my mom. Your house is still my home, right?"

"Of course I am Henry, and yes it still is your home, it always will be." Regina reassured him. "Ms. Swan, if you want to keep Henry from me, I promise that I will hit you with the largest custody battle in history. Henry is allowed to be with me when he pleases. I will not keep him from you, but you better watch your tongue. I am his mother, and legally, I do not have to accomodate you. I will because it's what Henry wants, but do not try and brush me aside as his mother."

Emma looked at Regina in shock. She knew better than to try and argue. It was surprising to her that Henry suddenly wanted to spend time with his adoptive mother. Until now, he had been set on living with the blonde and getting Snow and Charming back together. Clearly, he had changed his mind.

"When will I see you again?" Henry asked when he realized that Regina and David were preparing to leave.

"Soon, I promise." Regina vowed. "I will handle Cora, and then we can work on getting things back to normal."

David came and put his arm around Henry. He was glad that the young boy had started to come around. Regina really did love her son, and it hurt her when Henry accused her of using David. The prince knew how badly Regina wanted Henry to come home so that their family could be complete.

"I'll take care of her, kiddo." David promised.

"And my sister." Henry added.

"Of course." David grinned.

"We need to go." Regina said reluctantly. "Before Cora get suspicious."

"Be careful, mom." Henry told her as he hugged her goodbye.

"I will, my little prince." She promised.

She kissed the top of son's head before stepping back. David nodded and she took his hand. She poofed them back to the mansion. Cora, it seemed was still napping, and had not noticed their absence.

The two began to discuss their next steps. They needed to sneak Cora's heart here without her realizing what was happening. Regina explained to David where he would find it after they agreed it would be better for him to go to the vault.

"This will all be over tomorrow." David said optimistically.

"And then we can focus on our family." Regina smiled.

"We can prepare for the arrival of the Little One." David added. He kissed Regina's cheek with happiness.

"You know, we can call her by her name." Regina chuckled. "I didn't expect Little One to stick."

"It's kind of habit now." David laughed. "But I suppose since we finally found the perfect name, we could use it."

"What do you think Little One?" Regina asked the small bump on her abdomen. "Should we call you by your name?"

Regina felt the familiar sense of her daughter's magic start to flow through her.  
The signature bubbles the baby had began to use more often slipped from Regina's palms. David laughed. It never failed to amaze him when his unborn daughter displayed magic. Her emotions were strong, and it seemed as if she really was communicating with them already.

"I think that's a yes." Regina grinned.

"Well, if that's what she wants, that's what she gets. We'll use your beautiful name, Annaleigh Ruth Nolan.." David smiled.

 **A/N thoughts? -Kaila**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Cora and Regina were having tea. Unknowingly to Cora, David was off retrieving her heart. Regina was anxiously waiting for her fiance to return before Cora grew suspicious. If their plan we successful, Regina would have the chance to have a real mother. If it failed, Cora would be forced over the townline where she would forget everything.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Cora asked. Regina hadn't realized that her leg had began shaking, like it did when she was nervous.

"No, just wondering when my fiance will be back." Regina stated.

Cora hummed, but let it go. Regina watched as her mother continued to sip her tea. She was starting to grow anxious. This could go horribly wrong. Were they really sure that this was the best way to handle things? She had to remind herself that there were no other options.

The main door to the house opened. Regina excused herself to greet David. Cora didn't pay much attention as her daughter rushed from the room. She had learned not to question the relationship Regina had with the former shepherd.

"Did you get it?" Regina asked her betrothed in a whisper.

"Right here." David nodded. "How should we do this?"

"We tell her what her options are, and we let her decide." Regina sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with."

David followed Regina back into the kitchen. She cleared her throat to get Cora's attention. The Queen of Hearts looked up from her tea curiously. David nodded at Regina, encouraging her to continue.

"Mother, we need to talk." Regina stated. David was surprised by how unnerved her voice sounded.

"Alright, what is it?" Cora asked.

"I have your heart." Regina revealed. "I want you to put it in."

"Why would I do that?" Her mother demanded.

"It's either that, or we banish you." David informed his future mother-in-law. "To a land without magic."

Cora glared at him before turning to her daughter. She was shocked that her daughter didn't disagree with David. In fact, it seemed as if Regina was in complete agreeance with this plan.

"Love is weakness." Cora huffed. "If I had my heart, I would have no power. I'd be nothing."

"Love is not your weakness, mother." Regina said. "You may not have the power you want, but you are wrong about having nothing. You'd have a family."

"You'd really banish your own mother if I said no? Even after everything. After you cried over my casket?"

"I would do anything to protect my children." Regina insisted. "My love for them makes me stronger. I won't risk the safety of my family for anything or anyone."

"Then, I suppose I have no choice." Cora sighed.

"If you take it out, it's over." David informed her. "There's is no second chance. And if you hurt anyone with your heart in, you'll be lucky that banishment is the only thing that happens to you."

Cora wanted to threaten him for speaking to her that way, but she knew it was useless. She had lost. Regina gently took Cora's heart from the satchel David was holding. He gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked her mother.

"As ready as I can be." Cora replied.

Regina didn't wait any longer. She shoved the organ into her mother's chest. Cora lest out a gasp. Regina removed her hand and took a step back, waiting for Cora to catch her breath. It took her a moment, but eventually she was able to stand straight up. It felt strange to feel her heart beating in her chest again, and she was immediately met with emotions she had forgotten about.

"Regina?" Cora felt tears well up in her eyes. It was like she was seeing her child for the very first time. She stepped forward and took Regina's face in her hands. "Oh, my darling, beautiful, wonderful, daughter."

"Are you alright?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I'm more than alright." Cora let out a tearful chuckled. She pulled Regina to her chest. "I am so sorry for the amount of pain I brought to you. I am going to do better now."

Regina was adjusting to having this new version of Cora. She caught her mother often just staring at her. It was all so strange and new. Regina liked having her mother around now, but there were times she still felt like it was hard to forgive everything Cora had done to her. She knew it would take time to fully heal. For now, Regina's focus was on the family she was building. Especially now that Henry was finally coming home.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed when he entered the mansion he'd grown up in. He hurried to his mother's side and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my little prince." Regina told him after she placed a kiss on top of his messy brown hair.

"Hey kid!" David greeted as he came down the stairs.

"David!" Henry grinned. When David reached the bottom of the steps, he hugged them both.

"Welcome home." David smiled.

"I am so excited to be back." Henry told them. "Can we watch a movie tonight? With popcorn? And maybe eat some cookies? What about dinner? Can you-"

"Calm down, sweetie." Regina chuckled. "We have all the time in the world. We can definitely watch a movie tonight, and we'll see about cookies after we eat some pizza."

"Cool!" Henry said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you take your stuff upstairs and get resettled in your room?" Regina suggested. "Dinner will be done soon, and you can meet your grandmother."

Henry agreed. He was happy to be back in his room. Regina watched as her son raced up the stairs. She knew she should remind him not to run on the stairs, but for tonight she decided to let it slide.

"How do you feel?" David asked as he wrapped an arm around Regina.

"So happy I could burst." Regina smiled. "Thank you, David."

"What for?"

"For giving me what I've always wanted." Regina explained. "A family."

 **A/N I am so sorry for a delay in updating! I know this chapter is kind of shorter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! I'm working on the next chapter and will have it posted it ASAP! -Kaila :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Regina and David had just gotten done with a doctor's appointment. She was almost five months along now, and everything looked great. Their daughter was growing right on track, and in about four months, they would be holding her in their arms.

"We should really get working on her nursery." Regina told David as they drove back to the mansion.

"What color do you want to paint it?" David asked, knowing Regina had a very specific image in mind for Annaleigh's future room.

"I was thinking of lilac." Regina replied. "Pink is too obvious."

"Lilac sounds lovely." David smiled at his fiancee. "We can go pick out the paint, and I can start this weekend."

Regina grinned. She was so excited to get their daughter's things all put together. She had already picked out a white crib with a matching dresser and changing table. She wanted to have a baby shower, but she didn't think anyone would actually come. Suddenly, here smile faded.

"What's wrong?" David asked, noticing the change her demeanor.

"I don't want our daughter to be an outcast because of me." Regina said sadly. "Henry had a hard time when he was younger, and that was when I was just the mayor. I don't want the Little One to be ridiculed because her mother the Evil Queen."

"Regina, you aren't the Evil Queen anymore." David reminded her gently. "You have changed. You are a wonderful mother."

"Not everyone sees that." Regina sighed. "I just, I want her to have a somewhat normal child."

"Sweetheart, she is the daughter of two fairytale characters." David chuckled. "Her half sister is also her step granddaughter and her brother is also-"

"Don't finish that." Regina said. David laughed.

"All I'm saying, honey, is that normal is a bit of stretch." David finished. "But, she is going to be happy. And, so very, loved."

Regina decided he was right. She couldn't change her past, but she was determined to make sure that her children had better. They would be allowed to love who they wanted and be who they wanted.

Cora had been, surprisingly, helpful with the nursery. She and David had been working together to make sure it was perfect without letting Regina lift a finger. David did his best to make sure Regina was getting enough rest and not stressing too much.

It was hard. Sitting at home without having the Mayor's office to work in. Regina missed being a leader. Storybrooke was, in many ways, her baby. She had worked hard to keep the town running, but now she was basically helpless.

Regina was sitting in the living room, attempting to read a book, when the doorbell interrupted her. She set down the novel and went to see who was at the door. Henry was at school and her mother and David were in the nursery trying to build the crib.

"Snow." Regina was shocked to see her former step daughter on her porch. "Uh, I can grab David."

"Actually, I need your help." Snow replied. She pushed past Regina and entered the house without invitation. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Uhm, okay." Regina was still confused and a little shocked. "What do you need help with?"

"These stupid budget requests." Snow stated leading Regina to the kitchen. She dropped a large folder full of papers onto the table. "I have no idea how to do any of it."

"I'm not the mayor anymore." Regina reminded Snow.

"But you were for twenty eight years." Snow sighed in exasperation. "Please."

"Fine." Regina said. "I suppose I could give you some tips."

If someone had told Regina a year ago that she would be sitting down helping Snow White, she would have laughed in their face. She had changed, though, and she was trying to be a better person. It seemed that being a princess provided Snow with no help when it came to being the mayor. She was struggling with nearly every detail.

"I don't know how you did it." Snow admitted. "It's like rocket science to me."

"I had twenty eight years to learn." Regina reminded the younger women.

Snow was starting to understand some of the booking stuff, but it was clear she wouldn't be doing it on her own anytime soon. Regina agreed to keep helping her, even though it stung. Regina really missed having her job. She loved being the mayor.

"I miss teaching." Snow told Regina. "I guess that's one good thing that came out of the curse."

"Yes well, I don't foresee you having time to teach and run this town." Regina said.

"No, probably not." Snow sighed.

Regina looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Cora and David's voice rang out as the entered the lower level of the mansion. David called for his fiancee and she called back to him, telling him where she was.

"The crib is all- oh, Snow." David was shocked to enter the kitchen and see his soon to be ex wife seated at the table.

"David." The princess greeted cooly. "I was just asking Regina for some help with mayor stuff."

"So you took her job from her, and now you want her help with it?" David asked.

"David, it's fine." Regina insisted. "It's not easy running a town on your own. Snow, if you need anymore help, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." Snow replied. She gathered the rest of her stuff up. "I should go. Emma has Henry tonight and I think we're going to go to Granny's."

"Have a good time with Henry." Regina told her sincerely.

She was no longer jealous of Henry spending time with his other family. His home was here at the mansion, and she knew that. His time with Emma, though, was important to him too. She was aware of that now.

Snow nodded. She showed herself out the door. Regina sighed and began to start gathering up ingredients for dinner. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late. David and Cora stared at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked when she noticed them watching her.

"You were helping Snow." David was still shocked. "Why?"

"I don't want to see the town I put my soul into get rundown." Regina stated.

"Why can't you just take over?" Cora asked. "Surely you did a better job."

"She did." David answered.

"A mayor has to be elected." Regina explained to her mother as she started cutting vegetables for the soup she was making. "The town would never vote me back in."

Cora and David decided to drop the subject. They didn't want to upset Regina with the topic. It was clearly hard for her to help Snow White with something that meant so much to her. David suspected she was partly helping because she still felt guilty for taking Snow's husband.

"Shall we continue our cooking lessons?" Cora asked her daughter, changing the subject.

"Sure, mother." Regina smiled.

Cora and Regina had been bonding with cooking. Cora had cooked for her family when she was a girl, but had little experience outside that. And in this new world, everything was so foreign to her. Regina had been teaching her how to prepare meals each night. It was a nice way for them to spend time together, and Cora enjoyed being able to help. It was a step in repairing their relationship.

David crawled into bed next to Regina after he had finished brushing his teeth. She was reading a book with her glasses carefully balanced on her nose. He couldn't get over how cute and soft she looked like this.

"You are lovely." David told her softly. She turned and smiled at him. "And so wonderful."

"You're full of compliments tonight." Regina teased. She set her book down on the bedside table. "Maybe I should help your wife more often."

"Ex wife." David corrected. "And I'm serious. Not just because you're helping Snow. You really are the most beautiful and amazing person I know."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Regina told him. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Regina took her glasses off and turned off the lamp. She scooted down into her blankets and curled up in David's arms. He kissed the top of her head. David always waited for her to fall asleep. He loved holding her in his arms while she slept. She was asleep within minutes. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Their daughter nestled between them, still safe in her mother's belly. The little bump was growing more and more, which excited David. He couldn't wait for the new member of their family to join them. Sleep soon was over taking David. He fell asleep thinking about how lucky he was to have Regina, and how lucky they both would be to have Annaleigh.

 **A/N I'm trying to get better at updating faster! I hope you are still enjoying the story :) -Kaila**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Regina spent the next two months helping Snow White with mayor duties. It was still odd, working with her once step daughter/former arch enemy/David's ex wife, but they stuck to business. The princess didn't bring up anything personal, and Regina was definitely not opening that door.

David was constantly hovering over her. The farther she got in her pregnancy, the more nervous her became. Getting out of the house to meet with Snow gave her a break. If David had his way, she'd stay in bed all day and do nothing. She knew he just wanted to keep her and the Little One safe, but Regina was used to be independent.

"I'll make dinner, you sit." David told his fiancee as she prepared the past dish.

"You'll burn the house down." She replied. "Besides, I can cook just fine. I want to make Henry dinner while he's here."

"But-"

"David, I swear if you don't get out of my kitchen I will fireball you." she warned.

"Here, I'll help, then she's not doing it all alone, but she can still cook like she loves to do." Cora offered, stepping into the kitchen.

"I just don't want you to over do it." David sighed.

"I know." Regina turned and hugged him. "But, David, I can't be in a bubble for the remainder of my pregnancy. The baby and I are fine."

"I worry." David admitted. Regina gave him a peck on the lips.

"I appreciate it, honey." She told him sincerely. "And if I get too tired, I take break."

David, reluctantly, agreed. He knew Regina was just as stubborn as he was, and he loved her independence. He just couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to her or Annaleigh.

After dinner, Regina allowed David to take over clean up. She did appreciate his worry, and she knew that there were areas she could cut back in. She'd given up on her beloved heels months ago, but she was on the go quite a bit. Helping Snow was actually harder than being mayor, because as much as she advised Snow, at the end of the day, Snow made the decisions.

Regina was having lunch with her son at Granny's. He had a doctor's appointment that morning, and Regina caved and let him play hookey. She did want to spend some one-on-one time with Henry before the baby came. She didn't want Henry to worry about ever coming second to the baby. Just because he wasn't her's by blood didn't make Henry any less her child.

"Are you still helping grandma?" Henry asked her as he munched on a fry.

"Well I have to do something while you're at school." Regina winked at him. "If I was home all day with David, I might turn him into a frog."

"He is your prince, you could kiss him and turn him back with true love's kiss." Henry smiled. Regina chuckled.

"I don't kiss frogs."

"Really, mom, I think it's cool that you are helping grandma." Henry told his mom. "She used to complain about not knowing anything, but she seems a lot less stressed now."

"Well, I do have a lot of experience." Regina smiled. "I suppose it's not a huge deal to help her."

Just as Henry was going to respond, the very person they were talking about entered the diner. Emma was following behind, probably eager to get her grilled cheese and onion rings. Regina was a little surprised when the two women came to the table and greeted her. It showed how much had changed in the past few months.

"Hey Regina, hi Henry." Emma grinned at her son. "We still on for Saturday night?"

"Of course we are!" Henry grinned.

He and Emma were having a DC marathon, even though both agreed that Marvel was the superior superhero universe. But, they had seen every marvel movie, and decided to give DC some time. Regina and David had gotten him the collection of both DC and Marvel movies for his birthday, and Regina knew how excited Emma was to watch them as well.

"Do you think we can keep Henry for the night?" Snow asked the mayor. "I was thinking we could go on a picnic Sunday morning, if you didn't have plans for him."

"That's totally fine." Regina smiled.

It was still odd that they asked her for permission to do things with Henry. It had taken a long time, but Snow and Emma finally respected Regina's role as his mother. She was willing to share her time with Henry, but she would never be okay with being pushed out of that role.

"Hey, how come you're not in school?" Emma asked, realizing it was too early for her son to be home for the day. "You're appointment was an hour ago."

"Mom's letting me take the day off." Henry responded smugly. He was pretty proud of himself for managing to convince his mother to let him miss the rest of the day. It wasn't something that happened often.

"Spoiled brat." Emma teased. Henry stuck his tongue out at her. "Regina, you're going soft."

"I am not!" Regina scoffed in mock offense.

"Oh, you are." Snow replied with the hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah mom, the Evil Queen helping Snow White? Letting her son convince her to skip school? I am probably one pouty face away from a puppy." Henry grinned.

"Don't push it." Regina laughed.

She couldn't deny it. She was going soft, but, she realized, that didn't mean she was weak. In fact, the more she opened her heart, the stronger she felt.

With Henry gone, and David picking up a shift at the station, Regina had a day alone with her mother. The two of them were sitting in the living room. Cora was attempting to knit booties for the baby. Regina was pretending to read, but in all honesty, she was entertained by her mother.

"Damn!" Cora exclaimed as she once again, messed up her craft.

"Mother, they don't have to be perfect." Regina said softly.

"Yes they do." Cora said with determination,

She started up again. Cora moved the pink yarn through the knitting needles, just liked the picture in front of her showed. She grumbled under her breath as she realized she was still not doing it right.

"I don't understand why this so complicated." Cora sighed.

"It's alright, you can always buy her some booties." Regina reasoned.

"That's not the same." Cora huffed. "Plus...well when she's older, I could teach her how to knit, and we could do it together. I know that sounds-"

"That's why you're doing this?" Regina asked. Cora nodded. "I think you have some time to learn, she won't be knitting sweaters anytime soon."

"I know." Cora gave a half smile. "I just, I know how badly I messed things up between you and I. I am so grateful that we're working on our relationship, and we can cook together. I want to have a good relationship with my grandchildren. Henry teaches me about technology, and I just want something that I can bond with Annaleigh over."

"Mother." Regina didn't know what to say. It touched her heart to hear so much love in Cora's voice. She was such a different person then Regina had growing up. Regina knew, her children would love having this version of Cora as a grandmother. "Annaleigh is going to love you no matter what. You have a lot of time to find something to share with her."

Cora smiled, a full smile this time. She tossed the booties aside and moved to sit next to her daughter. She hugged Regina tightly and kissed the top of her head. Cora was so thankful to have this second chance. She was so proud of the beautiful woman in her arms.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the fluff. We meet a new character soon ) -Kaila**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She was due in just two weeks, and she was more than ready to meet her daughter. Cora and David kept a close eye on her. They made her rest practically all the time. She tried to remember that they just wanted to ensure the safety of the Little One and herself. Regina, though, had an independent nature and she liked being able to do things for herself.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked her daughter when she caught her rearranging the nursery. "You should be resting."

"It's called nesting, mother." Regina chided. She refolding one of Annaleigh blankets.

"You're not a bird, Darling." Cora chuckled. Regina sent her a glare.

Cora stepped over and gently took the blanket from her daughter. She lead Regina to the oak rocking chair and forced her to sit down. Regina huffed, but her feet were tired and she had little energy to argue.

"You've folded her things and refolded them 10 times, Regina." Cora reminded the former queen. "You couldn't be more prepared for Little One's arrival."

Regina knew her mother was right, but the nerves were starting to sit in. Regina was afraid of being a mother to a girl. Sure she and Cora were doing okay now, but they had a past. Regina was worried she's scar Annaleigh. What if her daughter hated her when she found out she was the Evil Queen? Henry had, who was to say the baby wouldn't do the same?

"What if she turns out like me?" Regina asks, sounding like a small child, her lip began to tremble. "I don't want my past to hurt her."

"Oh, darling." Cora comforted, moving to embrace her daughter. "You are so strong, and you love deeper than anyone I know. If Annaleigh turns out to be like you, that wouldn't be a bad thing. You have learned and grown from your mistakes. Look at all the love you have in your life now."

Regina allowed her mother to rub her back. Part of it was the hormones. The closer it got to Annaleigh arrival, the more emotional Regina became. If she was being honest, she was just nervous and anxious. She wanted her daughter to be in her arms so she could see for herself that was alright.

"Do you think I can be a good mother for my daughter?" Regina asked quietly.

"You will be amazing." Cora smiled.

David decided to take his fiancee out for one last date night before their daughter arrived. Cora had told him about Regina's mini breakdown the day before, and he wanted to treat her. He had his own worries, but Regina's motherly abilities were not one of them. He knew the two of them would form an unbreakable bond, and he couldn't wait to see it.

They went to Tony's Italian restaurant for a nice dinner. Regina hadn't been feeling well, but she had insisted they still go out. As much as she loved having her mother and Henry around all the time, it was nice to occasionally have a night alone with David.

"I ordered ahead so we don't have to wait. Eggplant parmesan with a ceasar salad for my love, and Spaghetti and meatballs for myself." David smiled. "And I know you love red wine, but I figured sparkling juice will do until Little One arrives."

"It sounds great." Regina smiled.

They were seated at a booth in the back where they could have a nice private meal. Regina appreciated the effort David had put into the evening. She didn't want to tell him that she was feeling worse.

"Are you sure you're alright?" David asked her. She had been moving her food around the plate, but hadn't really eaten much.

"I'm fine!" Regina insisted. David didn't buy it, he knew her far too well.

"We can go home and curl up on the sofa." He offered.

She contemplated the idea. She was tired, and her back hurt. She had just felt off all day, and perhaps going home would be for the best. Her body, however, decided to make the decision for her.

"D-David I don't think we should go home." Her voice was shaky.

"Why?" He asked in concern.

"B-because my water just broke."

Ten hours, many explicit thrown at David, and a very excited Cora arrival later, Annaleigh Ruth Nolan was placed in her mother's arms. She had David's eyes, but the rest of her was all Regina. Annaleigh's perfect elvish nose, her raven colored hair, and the beautiful shaped lips all resembled her mother.

"Hello, Little One." Regina replied with tears in her eyes. She smiled down at the amazing life in her arms. "I'm your mommy."

"She's perfect." David states as he looks down at his newborn daughter.

Cora watched with pride as her daughter met her baby for the very first time. It was a truly beautiful moment to witness the three of them together. David looked like he was on cloud nine, and Regina was already a natural with her daughter.

"Come meet your granddaughter." David beckons. Cora comes closer and looks down at the newest member of her family.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Cora smiled.

Regina leaned down to plant a kiss on the baby's forehead. She was in complete awe of her daughter. All the worries she had were whisked away as soon as she laid eyes on Annaleigh. This innocent little girl had her whole life ahead of her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Regina asks David. He nodded and gently accepted the bundle into her arms.

David looked at ease holding Annaleigh. It made Regina sad that he didn't have the chance to raise Emma. It was her fault, and there was nothing she could ever do to make it up to them. Annaleigh would never replace Emma, but Regina was so glad that Annaleigh had David as a father. He would spoil her and raise her to be a wonderful little lady. There was no one else Regina wanted by her side in parenthood.

"Should we get the others?" Cora asked. "Henry is probably anxious to see you, and meet his sister."

Regina nodded. She couldn't wait to see Henry with the baby. He had been so excited to become a new brother. Cora went out to get Henry and Emma. David handed Annaleigh back to Regina.

"Is that her?" Henry asked in excitement as he came into the room. Regina patted the bed and he climbed up next to her. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Regina smiled. "Watch her head."

She helped Henry adjust the baby in his arms. He looked down at her like she was pure gold. For Henry, it was love at first sight with his baby sister. He knew, he was going to be her protector and her friend.

"She's so little." He stated. "Annaleigh it too big of a name for her. I'm gonna call her Annie."

Annie. Regina decided it fit the baby perfectly. She loved that Henry was so taken with his sister. She had been a little worried about the jealousy, but so far, it was all perfect.

"Emma, come meet your sister." Regina told the blonde.

As weird as it was, Emma was excited that the baby was finally here. They might not be normal sisters, but biologically, Annie was her sister. She came over and Henry reluctantly gave Emma a turn. He used the opportunity to cuddle into Regina's side.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Emma smiled down at the infant. "She looks just like you, Regina. Except the eyes of course."

David smiled at his two daughters together. He was glad that Emma had came around to the idea of him and Regina. Even though the situation wasn't easy, they were all a family. David was so happy, he could burst, and having Emma being a part of that meant the world to him.

Regina smiled as she looked around the room. She finally had the family she had always dreamed of, and nothing could take that from her. She smiles over at David. They make eye contact and she knows, he feels the same way.


End file.
